Aa'une the Oligarch
Aa'une is the former M'arrillian leader, defeated and sealed by Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu Character Origins Aa'une was the leader of the Psikoom and the M'arrillians by birth rite. While all Chieftains played a role in leading the M'arrillian Tribe, the Psikoom ultimately answered to Aa'une. After Phelphor was discovered and freed from Ice Pillar after being frozen some 2000 solons ago, he set about manipulating the Underworlders in hopes of unleashing the rest of his Tribe from behind the Doors to the Deppmines, with Aa'une entrusting his personal aide, Erak'tabb and his brother, Rath'tab, as well as two of his most loyal Chieftains, Milla'iin and Ihun'kalin in leading the M'arrillian invasion of Perim. When Phelphor succeeded in brainwashing Nauthilax, Tartarek, Vinta, and Formicidor, the Doors of the Deepmines finally opened, and the M'arrillians quickly set to work setting up footholds within the territories of each of the four Tribes. Aa'une, however, remained within the City of M'arr, aware that the M'arrillians were unstoppable so long as he thrived. Under Aa'une's orders, Milla'iin brainwashed Ooloo, Kraade, Ragetrod, Asadab, Gambreor, and H'earring into helping dig a canal to flood the Marsh of Murk with the waters from the Cordac Falls Plungepool. However, Chaor planned to take matters into his own hands, alongside Takinom, Chargola, Narfall, Illazar, Agitos, and Raran. The intent was to set the Marsh of Murk ablaze with a cannon created by Ulmar. This had been Aa'une's intent however, as by drawing Chaor out of Underworld City, Phelphor and Lord Van Bloot were free to lead an invasion into Underworld City and take the Underworld for the M'arrillians. While Chaor's plan proves to be a success, and Milla'iin falls into the oil as the fire bomb approaches, he brainwashes Raran in the process, putting Raran's mind and Aa'une's mind into direct contact. Through Raran, Aa'une then informs Chaor that Milla'iin and the other M'arrillians survived the blast from the Annihilizer by remaining under the oil - as well as the fact that this had all been a trap to allow Lord Van Bloot and the M'arrillians to conquer Underworld City, with the Underworlders now being on their way to finish off Chaor and the remaining Underworlders once and for all. Through Tartarek, Aa'une manipulates the newly formed Tribal Alliance into sending Maxxor to the City of M'arr in order to capture Aa'une and use the Telebracers to then take him to Lake Blakeer - where M'arrillians are said to lose their abilities. Maxxor is ambushed and taken captive soon after arriving in M'arr, however he is then unexpectedly saved by Chaor. Though the two battle Aa'une together, and succeed in bringing him to Lake Blakeer, they soon learn than, unlike other M'arrillians, Lake Blakeer actually empowers Aa'une, and they had been deceived. With Aa'une indestructible in his Avatar state, he unleashes a psionic attack against Kiru City, which brainwashes everyone within. Aa'une then captures both Maxxor and Chaor, casting Maxxor into the waters of Lake Blakeer. Before Aa'une can do the same to Chaor however, he is saved when Maxxor casts Mugic to cancel Aa'une's attack, revealing himself to have been searching for the Xerium Armor. Instead, Iparu had been posing as him the entire time, and had transformed into Raouff, a Creature capable of surviving the negative charge of Lake Blakeer prior to being submerged. Though Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu prove to be more than a match for Aa'une alone in his Avatar form, Aa'une unleashes his true form in order to unlock the sheer might of his powers. To save Maxxor and Chaor, Iparu changes into Aa'une while in this form, though Aa'une is still too powerful. Together, Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu force Aa'une into Lake Blakeer with a Symmetry Slam attack, and the negative charge then tears Aa'une apart, thereby freezing the lake as it neutralizes. Appearance Aa'une possesses two main forms: He is not limited to a single manifestation, capable of mentally placing his image anywhere he chooses, dubbed Aa'une's Projection.Ultimate Guide. This form is yellow-green and blue sea serpent with a vaguely humanoid upper body, marked with tentacle-like hair. Glowing eyes dot around his body. Through a great deal of preperation and Mugical preparation, one in which he will not allow interruption, Aa'une can give his projection a physical presence, allowing his wicked, unmatched might to surface onto dry land. This is Aa'une's Avatar. Even his Avatar takes different forms, from a translucent blue and pink beast, to a multi-headed monstrosity, seen in the show and card art. Background Information Aa'une was the ruler of the M'arrillians. He appeared in episode 23 when he telepathically asked Phelphor about the operation and if Chaor left Underworld city to begin their surprise attack on the Underworlders. In episode 25, Maxxor teleports him to Lake Blakeer (where the M'arrillians' mind-control abilities are negated). In episode 26, Maxxor and Chaor did leave him on Lake Blakeer and discover that Aa'une becames indestructible in the lake. In episode 27, Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu are defeating Aa'une when he assumes his true form: a multi-headed, monstrous sea creature version of himself. Iparu copies his form and Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu (in the form of Aa'une) attack with positives atacks pushing him into Lake Blakeer (which is charged of negative energy doing a explosion which defeats Aa'une). In this episode was revealed that all the M'arrillans powers are from Aa'une. When he was defeated, they stay without power and the other tribes are ready to defeat them. Some people don't realize but Aa'une in the show is different from the card with regards to the face; in the show, he has a more humanoid face. In the card (you can see the difference on the card Crown of Aa'une), he has a demonic face and claws. Personality and Behaviour A very power hungry monster, who's greatest wish is to take over Perim and destroy the other tribes. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies #M'arrillians Enemies #Anyone but the M'arrillians Card Details Counter Strategies #One way to stop Aa'une is to use "denial" mugic on him to stop Calling of Aa'une. Also you can use cards like Terrantula Tackle to destroy Baton of Aa'une (keep in mind that if your opponent is using Bahrakatan and Siril'ean, this strategy won't work as well). #Tartarek Psi Overloader can easily take down his avatar form. #While hard to pull off, a creature with all four elements and "Disimprovment Combo" can reduce all of Aa'une's disciplines to 0 greatly weakening him. #If you are able, an Iparu card can put quite a dent in Au'une-beware. #If running a Danian deck, Queen Illexia can be a great supporter. TV Show Appearances Cards and Scans Quotes Gallery Aaune.jpg AauneFish.jpg AauneTaur.jpg File:620px-Chaotic_Aaune_by_E_Mann.jpg| File:Aa'uneendForm.png||Aa'une's true form. File:Aa'une_The_Oligarch_Avatar.jpg|Aa'une The Oligarch True Form File:Aa'unes original design..jpg Trivia *Aa'une displays traits of both Chieftains and Fluidmorphers in the Chaotic television series. *Aa'une the Oligarch starts out any game in his Projection Form. It is only after successfully playing the Calling of Aa'une Mugic and performing the Rage of Aa'une attack while being equipped with the Baton of Aa'une before the battle ends that one may play his Avatar form. Notes and References Category:M'arrillian Chieftains Category:M'arrillians Category:Tribal leaders Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Water Category:Cards in the TV series Category:King of all Perim Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Deceased